


Saving the World (And That Includes You)

by AloneShadow



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Caring James T. Kirk, Gen, Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Hurt/Comfort, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: Leonard gets hurt during a mission- but complaining is not part of his job.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948396
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42
Collections: Bones McCoy H/C





	Saving the World (And That Includes You)

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Prompts used: N° 29, Emergency Room / N° 30, Ignoring Wound

As Jim climbed on top of the rock and looked down, he knew something was wrong: Leonard was standing at the bottom of the cliff, taking deep breaths, head down. “Bones?” he called, but the doctor didn’t answer, nor looked up. “Bones, you alright?” 

Only then, Leonard briefly met his gaze and nodded, “Yeah…” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes. Are we there yet?" 

"It's right in front of us." Jim said, gesturing at the ruins just on the other side of the cliff.

"Come on, then... We need to reactivate the shield.” He said, slowly walking towards him.

Jim kept studying him, then offered a hand and Leonard grabbed it, hopping on the rock next to him with a pained groan that Jim didn’t miss, “What is it?” 

“Just a sored leg,” Leonard said, trying to balance himself. 

Still not fully convinced, Jim nodded and turned, heading down to the remains of the ancient temple. “I wonder why they don’t just keep more than one power stone. Come up here every month must be a pain.” 

“They said... It would be dangerous,” Leonard panted, “keeping too much power in the village.” 

“I get that, but still.” Jim jogged on the marble, circular floor, and reached the pedestal. Picking the shining blue gem from his pocket, and took a deep breath and put it in the space at the top of it: nothing happened for a moment, then the floor started shaking. “Is this a good sign?” He asked, and, hearing another groan, he turned, finding Leonard down on one knee, a hand hidden under his jacket. “Bones-” 

“Is it working?” 

Jim looked up and finally saw a barrier rising to the sky. “Yeah... That’ll keep those monsters out of the city." He said walking down the pedestal and back to the doctor.

"Good... That's- good." 

"Can you tell me what's wrong now?" 

“I… I might have hurt myself a little…” 

Jim crouched in front of him, unsure, and only then noticed the blood on the Doctor’s shirt. Opening his jacket, Jim found a little branch trusted into Leonard's left side. “Bones, you're hurt!”

“That's what I just-” 

“Why you didn’t tell me sooner?!” 

“The barrier was more important.” 

Jim shook his head in disbelief, looking around, and the up. “We can't contact the ship now, with the barrier up... We need to go back. The clinic is not too far.” He grabbed Leonard’s arm and moved it over his shoulder, helping him standing and walking away from the ruins. 

“It’s- not that bad…”

“Seriously, sometimes I wonder what kind of doctor are you.” 

“The kind that- cares more about saving a whole village than- wasting time with a branch.” 

“A branch that could kill you.” 

“It won't... You get the point.” 

“No, I don’t get the point. If I am hurt, you won’t leave me alone until I’m laying in the infirmary-“ 

“That’s my job.” 

“Your job is also taking care of yourself and let me know if you're dying.” Jim barked as they were back on the visible trail, under the orange trees. 

Leonard sighed, keeping a hand around the branch. “As I said, saving the village was more important.” 

“Keeping my crew alive is just as important,” Jim said, watching him scoffing. “Now what?” 

“Look at you… Captain for five months and already talking like a veteran…” 

Jim just shook his head, finally seeing the roof of the little clinic through the wood. Once at its door, he spared a look at the village down the mountain.

“It’s- not too far,” Leonard said. 

“It is for you,” Jim said pushing the door open with a shoulder and entering the clinic. “Anybody here? I need help!” he called, but no one answered, the place was silent and apparently empty. “Hello?” 

“They must be- down at the village... ugh-!” 

Jim saw him shut his eyes in pain and quickly headed to one of the four emergency rooms. “Here… Easy now,” he carefully helped him lay down on the bed, making the Doctor groan in pain again. “Ok… I’ll call the hospital and tell them to send people back here.” 

Breathing hard, Leonard watched him grabbing the phone from the desk and starting a call, but no one seemed to answer. “You think… Someone will hear the phone?” 

“Spock will. He’s still there.” 

Leonard dropped his head on the pillow. “Now would- come in handy being transported on the ship…” 

“Yeah… Blame the barrier we just had to reactivate.” Jim sighed. As Leonard said, the choice was between fixing the barrier to save the villagers, or let the monsters kill and destroy everything. Communications were not a priority at the time.

Leonard coughed, gasping in pain at the movement. Jim was moving closer when finally someone answered the phone, “Spock! I need a doctor back at the clinic, up the mountain, as fast as possible- yes, he's with me, but I need another doctor!” 

Leonard sighed, shaking his head. 

“Because he got hurt and needs help. We got back to the clinic but there’s no one... Great. Nevermind, just tell them to be quick. Thanks.” Jim ended the call and sighed in relief. “Help is on the way.” 

“Did he say- why did they leave the clinic?” 

“Well, they thought we were not gonna make it,” Jim said, putting the phone away. Looking at his friend, his blue jacket spread open, he could clearly see the branch and the blood around it, staining the shirt. 

“It’s not- as bad as it looks,” Leonard said again, catching him staring at it. 

“You always say that when you're the one getting hurt,” Leonard said, making him scoff again. “Do you want me to…?” 

“Pull it out? Do you know what to do next?” 

“Stop the bleeding, clean the wound, and stitch you up?” 

“I don’t think- you’re ready for all that,” Leonard panted, but there was a sarcastic smile on his face. 

“I learn fast.” 

"I know, but- none of us had any idea where they- keep the stuff we need," Leonard said, flinching and grabbing Jim's arm when another wave of pain hit. 

Jim moved as close as possible. "I can try." 

Leonard forced out a breath and looked up at him. "It's fine. I can- wait a few minutes." 

Jim took a deep breath and looked at the table on the right, stretching a bit to grab a bandage that he folded a few times and gently placed around the branch: Leonard's eyes were closed now, but he was still holding Jim's arm, tightly enough to hurt, but the Captain didn't say a word, standing by his side, waiting.


End file.
